Some existing media devices permit users to sample media content from other users' media devices. For example, a user may send media content from one media device to a media device of a friend. The friend may use the media content a limited number of times. If the friend likes the media content, the friend may purchase the media content.
If a user has a large social network including members with compatible media devices and tastes similar to the user, the user may have an opportunity to sample a large number of media content. Otherwise, the user may have little or no occasion to sample media content. Further, as long as there are no standards for sharing media content among media devices from different manufacturers, sampling of media content from other users' media devices may be limited by incompatibility of the media devices.